Yukute Utamara
Summary Yukute Utamara is the main protagonist of Garland:GENUS ''and the Queen-piece Magus of Tita Zilia and Inesh. Unlike the two of them, she comes from a separate mordern world where magic is used as an everyday aid rather than a weapon. However, thanks to sharing her body with her draconian dimensional counterpart's soul, she is the only person in her world capable of using the offensive magic common throughout the story. After meeting Tita, she is inadvertently dragged into the Continental World War and uses her involvement to work with Tita in bringing the war to an end alongside Inesh. She strongly believes that hard work beats natural talent and uses basic magic spells in a creative way to support her claim. As such, her Final Magic remains a mystery. Power and Stats 'Tier:' '''9-B', 7-B with Advancement Name: Yukute Utamara Origin: Garland Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Unranked Queen Magus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic (including Necromancy, Illusion Manipulation (Type 1 and 2), Transmutation, Summoning, and Elemental Manipulation) with cards and various other conduits, can enhance her physical capabilities so that she can reach a level of power that is normally beyond her limit with Advancement, skilled in Martial Arts Attack Potency: Wall level, City level with Advancement (Was able to inflict damage on Tita Zilia albeit the latter was holding back, Advancement puts her on par with the weakest magi) Speed: Superhuman, Hypersonic with Advancement, possibly High Hypersonic (Tita stated that she was close to being as fast as her) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, Class K with Advancement Striking Strength: Wall level, City level with Advancement Durability: Wall level, City level with Advancement (Exchanged blows with Tita repetitively) Stamina: Peak Human, Superhuman with Advancement Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with basic magic attacks and magic cards Standard Equipment: Ten magic cards Intelligence: Genius. Weaknesses: While it was never a problem before, the recoil of using Advancement on her physical condition damages her muscles because of the large amount of power she drives into them in such a short amount of time. The effects of Advancement are not permanent nor do they familiarize Yukute's muscles with the strength she gives them, thus making her susceptible to causing detriment to herself each time she uses it. Yukute cannot particularly match the physical feats of her opponent since Advancement only enhances her own power. In other words, it doesn't actually give her any power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Yukute, like most magi, is capable of using magic. Unlike most magi, however, Yukute is capable of using magic through multiple conduits including languages, actions, gestures, symbols, rituals, and her magic cards. Through these conduits, Yukute is capable of manipulating the five elements, conjuring a variety of beings, creating illusions, enchantments, necromancy, and transmutation. Due to either lacking a Final Magic or choosing not to use it, Yukute has learned how to use the most basic magic spells in ways that not even the godliest of magi have even thought of or are capable of doing. *'Advancement:' Yukute's signature spell which allows her to enhance her own physical condition. By enhancing her own physical condition, Yukute can put herself on par with the weakest magi by enhancing her physical strength, her speed, and her physical senses. She can even enhance her physical attributes, enhance her muscle mass, and increase the size of her body albeit selectively. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Garland Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Card Users Category:Summoners Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Necromancers Category:Illusionists Category:Dragons